


Unscented

by voleuse



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not going to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscented

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _A New Hope_.

Han wonders what the flowers on Alderaan smelled like before they, and everything else on the planet, got pulverized.

The princess has some sort of perfume on, he thinks, and it's stinking the ship up like some fancy, royal _thing_, and he needs to know exactly what he's complaining about before approaching her.

He's not sure she'll understand, but he likes the heavy, uncomplicated scent of fuel, metal, and Wookiee. He _knows_ those smells. He's used to them.

He doesn't need some highfalutin' freedom fighter changing things around, even if she does smell good.

The smell is not the point.


End file.
